


pull me from the grave

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Suicidal Ideation, bc I was relistening and it absolutely broke my heart, set during ep 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: in which sasha is very tired
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	pull me from the grave

**Author's Note:**

> title from still feel by half-alive  
> thanks to jenn for pointing it out as an undead!sasha song :-)

Sasha lies on the ground.

The cultists have disappeared. She doesn’t know why, and she can’t scrape enough energy together to care.

She closes her eyes, and thinks about how nice it would be to not have to open them again.

Inevitably they do, to see Hamid standing above her.

Just looking at him makes her tired.

“Need a hand?”

She doesn’t speak. She’s not sure she knows how. She knows, however, that she cannot lie here forever, and so the puppet-master of her conscience drags her upwards, onto unsteady wooden limbs. 

No sleep even for the dead, it seems.


End file.
